


thank you for the gleam in my eye

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [95]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer and William and halfcocked - thanks for the ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you for the gleam in my eye

"Mr Smith! I require a word." William lengthened his stride to close the distance between him and where Spence had paused and half-turned at William's hail. Not for the first time, William wondered where the chubby, shy, fierce little boy he had first met had disappeared to.

Spencer smiled suddenly. "Bill, what's up?"

"You brought Mike's paramour into our midst. Tell me, do you know what secrets he's hiding?"

Spencer's smile stayed on his lips but died in his eyes. William wondered how much he was about to be lied to. "Nothing you need to worry about, Bill."

William bobbed his head, acknowledging thanks that Spence hadn't tried to bullshit him outright. "It's not me I'm worried about. It's Mike. I've never seen him fall this hard before."

Spencer's smile softened, and for a second William glimpsed the boy he'd first befriended not that long ago. "Trust me. Mike's in safe hands. I'd trust that kid with my life."

There was something in the way he said it that had William agreeing on automatic. "Okay, I'm trusting you guys. But if I need to know, I need to know, right?"

Spencer's hand was warm and strong where it clapped onto Bill's shoulder. "You've got my word on that, William."


End file.
